earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctum Sanctorum
The mansion of Doctor Stephen Strange's is located in Philadelphia. A mansion of vast mystical properties, it is not always situated in the same locale for extended periods of time. Mystical wards protect the mansion from unwanted trespassers, and other incantations are used to render it invisible to those untrained in the mystic arts. Also known as the Sanctum Sanctorum, the townhouse has served as the personal residence of Doctor Strange. It is also the greatest concentration of occult esoterica and mystical phenomena in existence. Structure & Layout The Sanctum Sanctorum is a three-story Victorian-style brownstone townhouse built in the French Baroque architecture design with a Mansard roof. Due to its mystical nature, the exact dimensions of the Sanctum Sanctorum are variable allowing the building to seem more spacious on the interior. Additionally, furniture, doorways, corridors of ancient amour and bizarre artwork, and even entire rooms will move creating a labyrinthine distortion of time and space. The first floor houses the foyer, drawing room, library, living room, dining room, and Wong's kitchen. The second floor consists of a study, Doctor Strange's private bedchambers, Wong's private bedchambers, and multiple guest quarters. The third floor is composed of the meditation chamber, mystical library, and the storage area for occult artifacts. The Window of the Worlds, large window on the third floor, connects to in the mediation chamber and is decorated with a pattern of the Anomaly Rue, the Seal of the Vishanti. Finally, in the basement are Wong's storage room, the laundry room, and a magical furnace designed Horguun to contain the Flames of the Faltine. There is a utility shaft for servicing the furnace that leads from the basement to the third floor meditation chamber. An alleyway on the Fenno Place leads to a small courtyard and stables where Valkerie's steed Aragorn is kept. There is also a bathhouse with waters that few mortal beings can survive (don't ask to bathe at Stephen's house), a medical recovery chamber inhabited by ghosts, M.C. Escher-ian staircases, and several doors acting as gateways to other dimensions. There is also a fourth floor, created with a shooting range for Stephen's boring days (extremely rare) and his relatively smaller science library, which has many seals, traps and illusions to actually enter. The house has a garden, with carefully hidden thorns and magical bushes within the well kept flowers. There is an armour that Stephen is working on for someone inside, but due to recent circumstances he may or may not scrap the idea and utilize it for something else. Points of Interest *Window of the Worlds (also known as the Anomaly Rue or the Seal of the Vishanti) *Storage Area for Occult Artifacts *Orb of Agamotto *Wand of Watoomb *Dragonfang (formerly) *Ancient One's Ring Mystical Library Collection *Book of the Vishanti *Book of Morphest *Book of Demonicus *Book of Eibon *Tome of Oshtur *Scrolls of Watoomb *The Kartkuthi *Scroll of Eternity *Diary of Kenneth Ward *Unpublished manuscript by the occultist Dion Fortune *Grimoire of Watoomb * Misc. *Cursed radio, which is fatal to the touch *Magical furnace designed Horguun to contain the Flames of the Faltine *Warded box imprisoning Tyanon's Familiar *Table-lamp composed of actual serpents *Window with constant rain *Winking wardrobe with a gateway to a demon realm *Portal to the Magician's Wand Page TBA Category:Locations Category:Vegeta2314